


I'll protect you

by King_of_Spades



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phobias, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_of_Spades/pseuds/King_of_Spades
Summary: Hokuto discovers a fear of Tomoya's and attempts to comfort him through it
Relationships: Hidaka Hokuto/Mashiro Tomoya
Kudos: 41





	I'll protect you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainercap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainercap/gifts).



> for my friend !! i had fun writing this even though i dont know too much about the characters! enjoy!  
> ☆

“Amazing work today, Tomoya-kun~! Hokuto-kun~!” Wataru praised the two as their club practices finished for the day. They were rehearsing for a new play- a story of an angel and a demon overcoming their differences and becoming friends. Hokuto found it a little cliched, but Tomoya seemed to be particularly into it, probably also due to the fact that he got to wear some beautiful angel wings for his costume. Hokuto would be lying if he said he didnt love the look on the other, too.  
“Your buchou will be off now~ are you two going to stay and go over your lines a bit more?” he wondered. Hokuto and Tomoya exchanged a glance, silently discussing with their eyes before Hokuto nodded. “I think we will.. I keep fumbling at that one part, anyways” he said, as if he needed an explanation in the first place. Really, though, Wataru just knew that the two wanted some time to be alone, and he wasnt going to get in between them for that!  
“Have fun then~” he waved off, turning with an exaggerated flourish and leaving their club room.

After rehearsing their lines a couple times between the two of them, Hokuto’s ears picked up the sound of light pattering rain against the window. Humming to himself, he opened the closed curtain, looking through the glass window to see the grey clouds.  
“Ah.. i didnt bring an umbrella today! I dont wanna get all wet when I get home..” Tomoya whimpered, looking out the window as well.  
“You could borrow mine if you want, Tomoya” Hokuto offered, glancing his blue eyes down to meet the others light brown ones.  
“Wah..!? you really mean that, Hokuto-senpai? But what about you?” his cheeks reddened a little, even the simple gesture of Hidaka giving his umbrella to him making him a little flustered. Hokuto was so cool..!  
“I dont mind.. I dont live as far from the school as you d-” Hokuto’s words were overtaken by a flash of light from outside, the sound of thunder following suit shortly afterwards. “Its really coming down, isnt it? .. Tomoya?” Hokuto hummed when he realized that the other was now stiff- no, not stiff. His body shook, but other than that he looked frozen.  
“.. are you alright? Tomoy-” again, another flash of lightning, this time causing Tomoya to fall from his feet and to the ground, letting out a whimper, as he scooted away from the window.  
Hokuto realized the situation- Tomoya is afraid of lightning and thunder.  
Crouching down next to Tomoya and putting a hand on his shoulder gently, Hokuto could feel the way the others chest rose and dropped quickly, breathing heavily. He looked like he was about to cry.

“Tomoya..” was all that Hokuto could say, a small word to assure the other that he was still there for him.  
“H-ho… hokuto-senpai…” Tomoya felt humiliated- he didnt want the person he looked up to seeing him like this! What if Hokuto thought it was stupid?  
“Its okay, its okay.. Take a deep breath, alright?” Hidaka spoke softly.  
As the honey-haired boy was about to apologize, another crash came from outside, Tomoya’s hands instantly shooting to cover his ears, closing his eyes and letting his tears he was holding back fall on his cheeks.  
Hokuto felt horrible- he wanted to protect Tomoya, to help him as best as he could.. How was he supposed to do that in this situation?  
Slowly, Hidaka leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and letting the other bury his head into his neck.  
“Youre safe, Tomoya. I’ll keep you safe.” He whispered the words of encouragement. Although it was muffled by the hands on his ears, Tomoya heard these words, making him feel a little safer in the situation. At least he got to be in his favorite place- Hokuto’s arms.  
“Th-thank you.. Hokuto-senpai” Tomoya spoke from the crook of Hokuto’s neck where his head was buried.  
They shared a comforting silence, other than the muffled sounds of cracking thunder that Tomoya could still hear some of. Each strike made him whimper a little, but with the hands over his ears it wasnt as loud or as bad as before, so he could manage it a little better.  
Hokuto hummed, the rhythm of his own solo song. He knew that Tomoya quite liked the song- maybe even more than himself (and it was his own song..!).  
He could tell that Tomoya appreciated the gesture of Hokuto humming the song, letting a soft smile tug at his lips, as if to say ‘thank you’.

The rain got lighter, the thunder and lightning now away from them.  
“Its stopped now, Tomoya. Do you-” Hokuto began, but Mashiro spoke over him.  
“Please-... stay like this with me.. Just a little longer” he said meekly, hoping that Hokuto wouldnt find the request strange as he took his hands away from his ears.  
Hokuto smiled, keeping his arms around the younger. “Of course” he said softly, allowing the other to snuggle into him more. This was the first time they'd end up falling asleep in the club room, but certainly not the last.


End file.
